A home network is typically a heterogeneous network composed of multiple wired and wireless technologies, where each individual device is handled as a single physical entity. Such an arrangement generally does not offer seamless interconnectivity between the fixed, nomadic, and mobile devices in the home.
The interconnection between devices (and appliances) is partially addressed by technology such as that being developed by the members of the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA). The most recently published “DLNA Interoperability Guidelines—version 1.5” first available in March, 2006, provides information about interconnecting devices. Additional information about the work of the DLNA and the latest version of the “DLNA Interoperability Guidelines” may be found at “http://www.dlna.org”.
The DLNA Interoperability Guidelines do not, however, address the issues of graphical user interface (GUI) complexity. For example, simply presenting a listing all of the devices present in the home in multi-level scroll down menu to allow a user to select one device may be a graphical user interface that is too cumbersome for the vast majority of users to find acceptable, and may act as a barrier to the broad acceptance of home services based on interconnected devices.
Currently topological mapping is done by integrators on a “smart remote control tablet” or “smart phone” in a fully-customized or semi-customized way. Such mappings are limited to static mappings, however. Additional details of software applications supporting such static mapping for the Apple iPad and iPhone are available from Connecting Technology, <http://www.connecting-technology.com>.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.